The Four Day Fight
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye and Ward had been dating for over 8 months when the 'four day fight' as it would later become known had happened. Neither of them could even remember what they were fighting over anymore. So in order to finally get them to end things once and for all Agent Coulson and Simmons teamed up against them! (Mini sequel to my Two Open Doors, Two Different Girls, Only One Choice fic).


**This is a mini one shot sequel to my Two Open Doors, Two Different Girls, Only One Choice fic to which if anyone now reading this previously read that will know where the title name of 'The Four Day Fight' comes from as it was mentioned in the epilogue of that fic. If you never read that fic you don't actually need to read it to be able to follow this, but feel free too if you wish :) I wrote this little add on for that fic after being set it as a prompt from a friend who wanted to see the fight that SkyeWard had for four days and how they resolved it so here it is! I decided to not stop at a certain part hence the M rating and got carried away with how I took it...hehe :D? (Here's hoping this doesn't actually suck o_o)**

**And lastly before you read this I guess I could be tempted to write another one shot continuing this or another chapter even if you think it has potential to be continued, as when reading it they'll be a certain something that might make you think 'sequel?!' :D? But until then it's simply a one shot that /could/ be continued. Let me know if you wish and happy reading! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**The Four Day Fight**

Skye and Ward had been dating for over 8 months when the 'four day fight' as it would later become known had happened. At the time Skye had been more than adamant that it was entirely Ward's fault and that he'd started it. But Ward at the time had been just as adamant that it was entirely Skye's fault and she'd been the one to start it. Eventually they had both completely forgotten what they'd even been fighting over in the first place, as well as who had truly started it, due to becoming so angry with each other that their anger and pure stubbornness had been the only thing that they could focus on. It had quickly escalated to the point that neither of them no longer cared whose fault it was or who had started it, but which of them was going to apologise first and admit that he or she was the one in the wrong. But Skye and Ward were both very stubborn people. And when two very stubborn people enter into a relationship with each other then they could one day be asking for some serious trouble, and for Skye and Ward that trouble was their four day fight. A four day fight that saw them yell at each other, scream at each other, ignore each other, give each other space and meet back up only to yell and scream at each other once more. It had even saw Skye angrily storm from Ward's bunk later that night and return back to her old bunk, which she'd moved out of only 2 months prior to their fight and into Ward's with him on a more permanent basis. But their four day fight had seen her basically move back into her old bunk completely. The rest of the team had no idea if Ward had actually thrown her out of his bunk or if Skye had been the one to leave of her own accord, as neither of them had dared to ask. They had all decided to stay well and truly out of it and allow them to sort out their problems with each other. But after over 4 days of none stop fighting, which was slowly but surely starting to get a lot worse, the team had been forced to step in and intervene after returning from a mission where Skye and Ward had completely ignored each other and refused to communicate properly throughout, which had nearly blown both of their covers in the process. Agent Coulson had been absolutely livid with the both of them as he'd later read them both the riot act in his office. He'd told them to either talk and sort everything out between each other once and for all or to break up and go back to being teammates and friends if they could no longer handle being in a romantic relationship with each other. They'd both agreed that they would indeed talk it out and discuss what to do next regarding their relationship, but they hadn't, though it wasn't for the lack of trying because they had tried, but they were still being just as equally stubborn and hadn't lasted being in the same room with each other for more than 10 minutes before they were once again screaming at each other yet again, before both had stormed off, leaving their fight still unresolved.

And that's when two members of the team had decided enough was enough and that it had to finally end. If Skye and Ward weren't going to resolve things of their own accord then they were going to make them resolve them by any means necessary. It was time this four day fight officially came to an end once and for all...

"We have to put an end to this fight already. It's getting out of hand now. All they do is yell and scream at each other. I've asked both of them countless times who started the fight and what it was about and neither of them can even remember anymore! They just constantly blame the other. They probably both started it somehow knowing them. But I've had enough! I want it ended already! And if they still refuse then they end their relationship instead, which to be honest I think would just make everything worse" sighed Agent Coulson, as he leaned back in his chair behind his desk in his office. "I need your help. Will you help me?"

"You can count on me, Sir. I agree with everything that you've said. It's all so utterly ridiculous now! Skye and Ward have both failed to see how perfect they are for each other and how well they work together when they aren't fighting. Ever since they got together over 8 months ago after that whole Asgardian Berserker Staff incident that Ward unfortunately went through everything has been so much better between them and they started to work together a lot better. Entering into a personal relationship with each other definitely helped matters. But now it all seems to be crumbling!" sighed Jemma Simmons, as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Agent Coulson's desk. "I know they still love each other deep down and that it would probably destroy them both to end their relationship for good, which is why neither of them have yet. But unfortunately they are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met in my entire life and because of that I know they will never resolve this fight without some interfering!"

"I completely agree with you Simmons. And that's why I need your help! Agent May refuses to help me because she simply doesn't want too and Fitz refuses to help because both Skye and Ward apparently terrify him when they are as angry as they have been lately. It's up to me and you now. But the question is how?" said Agent Coulson, as he furrowed his brows in concentration.

"That's easy, Sir!" smiled Simmons with a twinkle in her eye. "We lock them both in a utility closet at the very back of the plane. We make sure it's one of the more confined ones with very little space, that way they are forced to communicate even if they don't want too. I'll get Skye down there somehow and you get Ward there. Then we throw them in and lock them in there until they sort everything out between them no matter how long it takes!"

"That's a brilliant idea, Simmons!" smiled Agent Coulson. "However, knowing Ward and Skye, their version of eventually sorting everything out between them in such a confined space will probably be to have some extremely angry make up sex in there..."

"Well...umm...if it resolves everything between them then...uhh...no harm done, right?" stammered Simmons, not really wanting to visualise Skye and Ward having sex in a closet on the plane, and especially not in front of Agent Coulson.

"You're right. And at least if it's in a closet at the very back of the plane none of us will be able to hear them. Now, let's do this shall we?" grinned Agent Coulson, as he stood to his feet. "The sooner the better I say."

"You're on, Sir!" smiled Simmons, as she also rose to her feet and started heading for the door. "I'll get Skye and you get Ward. Let's finally end this ridiculous fight!"

* * *

A little over 15 minutes later Agent Coulson and Simmons had indeed successfully managed to lock both Skye and Ward in a utility closet at the very back of the plane. They still couldn't quite believe they'd managed to successfully pull it off. But it had been considerably easy really, considering the moment Skye and Ward had seen each other they'd immediately started arguing, making Agent Coulson and Simmons sigh as they rolled their eyes, before they'd then quickly pushed both of them inside the utility closet they'd been conveniently standing in front of, and locked the door from the outside, with Agent Coulson pocketing the key for safe keeping.

"What the hell is going on?! Why have I been locked in a freaking closet with the T-1000 here?!" yelled Skye from the other side of the closet.

"Because we're sick to death of your constant fighting! You guys need to finally kiss and make up already!" yelled Simmons from the outside.

"Either that or you both end your relationship and go back to being completely professional around each other again. Because if you haven't managed to resolve all of your problems soon then do not for one minute think I won't make you end your relationship!" yelled Agent Coulson through the door to them.

"This is definitely not protocol, Sir!" yelled Ward, as he banged an angry fist on the door from the other side.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Agent Ward, and that's when things like protocol no longer apply! Now start talking to each other already! But please try not to kill each other, because I really don't want to have to explain to Director Fury how my black ops specialist and computer hacker came to be found brutally murdered in a utility closet!" yelled Agent Coulson, as he then turned to face Simmons with a smile. "Come on, Simmons. Let's leave them be."

"Yes, Sir" nodded Simmons, as she followed Agent Coulson away from the utility closet and away from Skye and Ward screaming for them to be let out. "Let's head back to the lounge and I'll make you a cup of tea, Sir."

"Did they seriously just fucking leave us here?!" yelled Skye, as she kicked at the door angrily with her foot.

"Sure as hell looks that way!" sighed Ward, furrowing his brows in concentration. "I could have this door kicked down in few minutes flat."

"What's the point? They'd just lock us in a different utility closet the moment we escaped. Are you gonna burst the door down in every single one?!"

"If it means I get away from you quicker? Sure!" said Ward, as he glared at Skye.

"Yeah, well, I don't particularly wanna be trapped in here with you forever either you big jerk!" huffed Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Jerk? Is that the best insult you've got for me, sweetheart?" smirked Ward.

"You're an asshole! How's that?!" grinned Skye.

"Whatever, Skye" sighed Ward, as he leaned back against the wall and slumped down in front of it into a sitting position. "We should spend our time talking instead of insulting each other. We're going to be in here for awhile no doubt. We might as well try to resolve some things between us."

"Resolve what exactly? All we ever do is argue over which one of us started our stupid fight in the first place!" sighed Skye, as she slumped down into a sitting position beside Ward. "And neither of us can remember who even started it anymore or what it was actually about. We just keep blaming each other. There is no resolving it."

"Then if we can't resolve anything between us the only other option is to end things like Agent Coulson suggested we do" said Ward, as he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground in front of him.

"I don't want to break up" said Skye quietly, as she kept her gaze to the lock of her hair which she was now twirling around in her fingers.

"Neither do I" said Ward, as he glanced over at Skye. "At least we agree on one thing so far."

"What went wrong between us?!" sighed Skye, as she glanced over at Ward, locking her eyes with his. "We've been fine for 8 months! Well, okay that's a lie, because we've had many fights in 8 months. But we've always resolved them after a few hours. This one has just spiralled way out of control!"

"Now that right there is two things we agree on" smiled Ward. "I don't think anything went wrong. I just think we're both extremely stubborn people that don't like being the first to admit we're wrong."

"And now that's three things we agree on!" smiled Skye.

"It could be four things if you admit you're wrong and you started the fight, babe" smirked Ward.

"Yeah, no" said Skye with a roll of her eyes. "Way to kill the happy moment robot. You started the fight and you know it."

They soon fell into silence as they continued to sit side by side for over an hour, neither one wanting to be the first to apologise. Even though it was slowly killing them both inside to not attempt to try and resolve everything between them they still didn't apologise or try to make up.

After over an hour of sitting in complete silence and not doing anything else Skye had found herself slowly starting to drift off to sleep out of boredom. Eventually she'd given in completely and fell asleep with her head against Ward's shoulder.

As soon as Ward had felt Skye's head hit his shoulder he'd glanced over at her and found her to be sound asleep. He'd quickly moved his shoulder away from her head as he'd then ever so gently laid her head down to rest across his lap, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as he did so. As Skye slept he rested his head back against the wall while he trailed his fingers up and down Skye's right shoulder as lightly as he could so as not to wake her. He knew they should be talking about their issues but she looked far too peaceful and beautiful to wake, so he just couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He'd missed moments like this with Skye where she would drape herself across him no matter where he was or what he was doing as she went to sleep. And he never once minded, just like he didn't now.

Skye slept soundly for just over 35 minutes before she slowly started to open her eyes and wake up. As she focused in on her surroundings she quickly became aware she was still locked in the utility closet with Ward, who she didn't fail to notice she was now lying across with her head in his lap, as he trailed his fingers ever so lightly up and down her right shoulder. She soon smiled to herself as she'd missed him doing sweet little things like that while she slept across him. She'd missed Ward and being this close to him. But she still wasn't about to be the first one out of them to admit to that.

"I'm surprised you didn't push me to the ground the moment I fell asleep across you" said Skye, as she sat up and stretched.

"I'm not that insensitive" sighed Ward, as he shook his head at her in exasperation.

"I beg to differ. After all you did kick me out of our bunk!" said Skye, as she stood to her feet.

"No I didn't! You decided to leave of your own accord because you wanted some space!" said Ward, as he also stood to his feet and once again glared at Skye.

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly stop me or go after me!" sighed Skye a little sadly.

"You wanted me to go after you didn't you?" asked Ward, as it finally dawned on him that all Skye had wanted was for him to follow her, to fight for her. "And if I had we might have made up before now instead of suffering through a fight that's lasted for four days."

"It doesn't matter now" sighed Skye, as she kicked at the door with her foot. "Is A.C. ever going to let us out of this damn utility closet?!"

"Is being trapped in here with me such a bad thing Skye?" grumbled Ward.

"Yes and no!" replied Skye.

"How the hell is it both?!" asked Ward.

"Yes because I'm still mad at you! Even though it's been four days and I don't even remember what our stupid fight was about anymore! And no because...because...because..." said Skye, trailing off.

"Because why?" asked Ward, raising his right eyebrow.

"Because we're in a really confined space right now and within such close proximity of each other that I just wanna rip your damn t-shirt off because it's one of your really tight white ones that I swear to god you only wear to torture me with!" yelled Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest and avoided Ward's gaze.

"I wouldn't complain if you did, sweetheart. Rip it off me. I insist. And then ravish me afterwards. We both know you're dying too!" grinned Ward.

"Bite me, Ward!" said Skye, as she turned to glare at him.

"Bend over then."

"WARD!"

"Oh come on! You've gotta admit that was a pretty good comeback for a robot, right?"

"Quit being cute!"

"You're sexy as hell when you're angry."

"Quit being adorable!"

"And so beautiful."

"Quit being charming!"

"I love you" smiled Ward, as he moved closer towards Skye and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Quit being...being...umm...damn you, Ward..." said Skye, as she smiled up at him. She'd seriously missed hearing him tell her he loved her. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry, Skye" Ward whispered against Skye's left ear. "I'm sorry I've done nothing but fight and argue with you these past four days. I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way as it was never my intention. And if it'll stop us fighting and arguing then I take full responsibility for this damn fight! Because one of us has to stop being so stubborn. And all I really want to do right now is kiss you..."

"I'm sorry too. I really am. I'm just as stubborn as you and that's a dangerous thing sometimes" said Skye, as she pulled his head back to face her. "I'll swallow my pride and accept half of the responsibility, as I think it's only fair since we honestly can't remember who is to truly blame anymore. As for kissing me what the hell are you waiting for?!"

Curving his mouth into a wide smile Ward instantly brought his mouth crashing down upon Skye's harshly, as he instantly seeked out her tongue with his own. As soon as he heard Skye moan deeply he spun her around abruptly and slammed her back against the wall a little roughly.

"Ouch! Easy there, tiger!" Skye winced, as Ward slammed her against the wall rather roughly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" said Ward, an apologetic look on his face.

"You're forgiven. As long as you fuck me just as roughly against this wall like you slammed me against it!" grinned Skye.

"Whoa! Now who's the eager one?!" chuckled Ward. "Can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind though."

"It's been four whole days since I last felt you inside of me. Four excruciating days. I'm more than a little eager!" said Skye huskily.

"Trust me when I say it's been just as excruciating for me too!" growled Ward, as he dipped his head and crushed his mouth hungrily to Skye's once more, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as tightly as he could and crushed her body completely against his own.

Skye moaned as Ward crushed their bodies completely together. She soon let what could only be described as a small purr escape her as she felt him instantly become hard at being so close to her again. There was now no denying that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. They'd fought with each other for far too long, and now it was time for them to make up once and for all.

They both knew what the other so desperately yearned for, so it took them only a matter of seconds to hurriedly discard each other of all of their clothes and toss them aside to wherever they might land. In the back of their minds they both silently prayed that neither Agent Coulson nor Simmons would suddenly decide to turn up at any given second and unlock the door to let them out. As much as they'd wanted out not so long ago they now no longer cared. Because right now all they cared about was being able to finally join together as one again and until they'd fucked each other completely senseless.

Once they were completely naked it took Ward all but a second to effortlessly lift Skye off of the ground in one swift movement, where she then instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as tightly as she possibly could, as he positioned himself firmly between her legs.

"Wait!" yelled Skye suddenly, just as Ward was about to thrust deep inside of her.

"What's wrong?!" asked Ward, startled as to why she'd all of a sudden stopped him.

"We need protection! Do you have a condom in your jeans or something?" asked Skye, as she locked her eyes with his own.

"Huh? No, I don't. But we don't need one. You're on the pill, Skye. You have been for the past 8 months!" replied Ward, brows furrowed.

"Duh! I know that! But we haven't had sex for four days so I haven't been taking my pill. I haven't really needed too so..." said Skye, trailing off.

"Does it really wear off that quickly?!" exclaimed Ward.

"Do ya really wanna take that chance?" asked Skye.

Ward just groaned in frustration as he buried his face in the crook of Skye's neck. "I just know I really want you right now. And neither of us know how much longer Coulson is going to keep us locked down here. There's no way I can last another few hours until we're back in our bunk where we've got a few condoms left..."

"We're just gonna have to make ourselves do nothing but engage in a hated make out session until back in our bunk then. That or we could pleasure each other..." suggested Skye.

"I want to be inside of you, Skye, not get jerked off by you!" frowned Ward.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of me blowing you..." winked Skye, as she kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"As tempting as that is I'd still rather be deep inside of you" grinned Ward. "Fuck it. Let's just risk it."

"Risk what?" asked Skye, no clue as to what he meant.

"The consequences of some mad, unprotected sex" said Ward, as he nibbled her left earlobe. "What are the chances we'll even conceive a baby in this utility closet anyway?"

"I'm guessing higher than we think knowing our luck!" said Skye, gasping as she felt Ward slowly start to enter her. "Grant! No! We can't! We have to stop!"

"It's been far too long, Skye! I don't want to stop!" said Ward, as he continued to slowly ease himself inside of her. "I will if you really want me too. But if you want me to continue then just say the word..."

Skye's mind was telling her to tell him to stop and pull back, but her body was screaming for her to allow him to continue. He was right, as it had been far too long. It was just this one time without protection. What harm could it do? "Oh screw it! Fuck me, Grant."

That was all Ward needed to hear, as he thrust himself inside of her with one hard, deep thrust, a groan escaping him as Skye dug her fingernails into his back sharply, arching her back against the wall as she did, which allowed him to thrust into her even deeper.

"Oh my god! I've missed this so much!" moaned Skye between hard thrusts. Gliding her fingernails across his back she soon roamed them through Ward's hair as she tugged his head back to look up at her. "What the hell do we do if this does result in something unexpected?"

"We cross that bridge if and only when we come to it, as we might not. Let's just focus on enjoying this for now, yeah?" grunted Ward in response, while he quickened the pace of his thrusting, as he now slammed into Skye as ferociously as he could.

"A little you probably wouldn't be so bad..." said Skye, quickly trailing off as she lost her entire train of thought the moment Ward slammed into her so ferociously she yelped in pure pleasure from it. "Oh god, YES! Keep doing that! DON'T STOP!"

"I don't plan on stopping, sweetheart" groaned Ward, as he continued to slam himself deep inside of Skye as ferociously as he could, each time getting faster and faster and going deeper and deeper. He soon tilted his head downwards as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth and bit down on it, before then pulling back and tracing his tongue ever so sensually around her erect peak.

"Oh...Jesus...Christ!" was all Skye could manage out, as Ward teased her nipple relentlessly before moving on to give the same attention to her other nipple.

"The last time I checked my name was Grant Ward not Jesus Christ" chuckled Ward. "But I'm honoured you think of me in such high regards, babe."

"Oh shut up and keep thrusting!" demanded Skye, as she crushed her mouth to Ward's as passionately as she could, instantly fusing their tongues together.

Ward didn't need telling twice and did exactly as Skye demanded of him, as he continued to thrust into her as fast, hard and deep as he could, each time getting more and more intense before neither one of them could hold on any longer. Ward thrust into Skye with one final hard, deep and rough thrust, that sent both of them exploding into ecstasy, as they tumbled over the edge together.

As Skye's orgasm came she wrapped her legs even tighter around Ward's waist as she dug her fingernails ever so tightly into his back, screaming out his name as she did so. She was thankful to be wrapped completely around him in that moment, and that his hold on her was so strong, because she knew if she'd been standing her knees would have buckled on her by now and she'd be lying sprawled across the floor in a heap.

As Ward's own orgasm hit him he couldn't help but bite down on Skye's shoulder just a little, as he got completely lost in his shared orgasm with Skye, even more so when her legs wrapped even more tightly around him, sealing him even deeper inside of her. His pace once again quickened as he continued to thrust himself into Skye until he'd completely come undone, giving her everything he had to offer.

"Let's...never...fight...for...this...long...again..." panted Skye against Ward's shoulder breathlessly.

"You...got...it...baby..." panted Ward right back, as he rested his head on Skye's left breast.

They remained against the wall wrapped around each other as they tried their best to catch their breath and even out their now pounding heartbeats. Once they'd finally managed to regain their senses Ward gently eased himself out of Skye and lowered her to her feet. Smiling down at her he soon dipped his head and placed a soft, loving kiss to her lips. "I love you, Skye."

Smiling up at him Skye replied "I love you too, Grant." She then leaned up on her tiptoes and claimed his lips back to hers in another soft, loving kiss of her own.

After pulling away they soon looked around for their clothes as they quickly got dressed, both of them wondering just how much longer it would take Agent Coulson or Simmons to return and let them out, before they would no doubt find themselves attacking each other again for round two.

And then just as Skye was finishing buttoning up her shirt with Ward next to her zipping up the flies to his jeans did the door suddenly open to reveal none other than Agent Coulson. Agent Coulson merely took in the bespectacled and somewhat sweaty appearance of them with an amused grin across his face, while all Ward could do was freeze mid-zip while Skye froze mid-button at the sight of their boss all but catching them after engaging in something extremely naughty together.

"Glad to see the two of you have made up" said Agent Coulson, stifling his smirk and grin the best that he could. "I trust everything is now well and truly behind you both?"

"Yes, Sir" nodded Ward, as he quickly finished zipping up his flies, then grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and quickly pulling it on over his head.

"Ain't no doubt about it, A.C.!" said Skye, saluting him out of nothing but utter awkwardness of her knowing that Agent Coulson without a doubt had guessed what they'd been up to in the utility closet.

"Good to hear. Never fight for four days again. Because if you ever do then I will make you end things between each other for good, as there will be no more make up sessions in my utility closets. This was simply a drastic one off due to the fact that after 8 months the two of you have been together this has been your biggest fight. You better make sure it was your first and your last. Do I make myself clear?" said Agent Coulson sternly.

"Yes, Sir" they both replied in unison.

"Good. Now get out of the closet and get back to work!" said Agent Coulson, as he turned and walked off to head back to his office.

"Up for round two in our bunk, Rookie?" grinned Ward, as he grabbed Skye and pulled her into his arms.

"What do you think robot?" smiled Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"After what just happened between us in that closet I'd like to think I was far from being a robot!" chuckled Ward.

"Nah, you'll always be my robot!" giggled Skye.

Ward merely rolled his eyes as he claimed Skye's giggling lips with his own. As their kiss got more passionate he scooped her up into his arms as he then carried her bridal style towards their bunk for round two of their making up, which both of them knew would end with a lot more than just two rounds...as after all it had been four whole days!


End file.
